Bambi Blight
Bambi Blight is Dr. Blight's beautiful little sister and an ecologically-enthusiastic Hollywood film star. Appearance Bambi is blonde, slim, beautiful and attractive. She looks similar to her sister, Barbara. Their hairstyles are very alike, though Bambi appears to have curly hair. She has blue eyes like her sister and even seems to favor the same jewelry, sporting earrings similar to Doctor Blight's. Throughout the episode she was in, she wore the same shirt and insignia as Linka (roughly named "Zinka" in the film). Although unlike her sister, she doesn't have a scar on her face, and instead of wearing a jumpsuit, she wears short shorts and a top. Her appearance is nearly identical to her "future" niece, Betsi Blight, who appears a season later in Dirty Politics. It could be possible that Bambi is her biological mother and Dr. Blight stole Betsi from Bambi, or the genes in the family are strongly connected. History Bambi is working to make sure that the studio that was shooting the movie "Admiral Earth" starring her and Captain Planet was environmentally conscious (by the end of the episode, it does and proves to be smarter business). She's also the little sister of Doctor Blight. It's evident that she and her sister Barbara, or "Babs" as she calls her, do not get along - they are not very alike and Dr. Blight appears jealous of Bambi and is not against hurting her in order to get her own way. Bambi becomes quite friendly with the Planeteers. It heavily implied that Bambi took it upon herself to take responsibility for Babs' actions when they were younger. Right when the movie was being filmed, Dr. Blight had taken the opportunity to sneak into the studios and set out to frame Bambi for a number of "accidents" that sabotaged the movie and the set. After the Planeteers were introduced to Bambi, they found out she was related to their archenemy, and in turn (except Wheeler) thought that she was as evil and just a great actress. However, they ended up putting her career and life in jeopardy as Bambi was attacked by her sister and framed for dousing the set with an accelerant and setting fire to real petroleum and leaving Captain Planet to die (never realizing that the fire healed him, not hurt him). Bambi managed to turn the tables and capture Babs and foil her scheme, and with little effort, she and Wheeler sweetly forgave Linka and the other Planeteers for their false suspicions and accusations of her that endangered her life. Wheeler is instantly attracted to Bambi on the set of the Captain Planet movie. MAL, who is also infatuated with Bambi stated how electrifying she was, and that he was a Bambi fan ever since "Triassic Spark", another movie she starred in. Because of this, the other Planeteers were able to learn the error of their ways and promise to never falsely judge others because of their history ever again, as this leads to danger. She was voiced by Kath Soucie. Significant Episodes *''Hollywaste'' Quotes *Just tell me why we aren't using any recycled products! And why there are no recycling containers on the set! **To studio executive. *'Bambi:' I'm ready. (for makeup) Dr. Blight: Me too! Ready to stop you from redeeming the Blight name! Bambi: Babs?! Blight: That's Dr. Blight to you, sister! Bambi (backing up in fear): I should have known! Mother was right! You've always been jealous! I'm not taking the rap for you this time! **Chasing her sister on the set. *It's okay Linka, I'm used to taking the heat for my "misguided" sister. Category:One-shot characters Category:Females Category:Blight Family